Tatanga-Pocalypse
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Tatanga hosts a fighting show in space with the Mario Bros. and Bowser as unlucky contestants.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario, but Nintendo does.**

**[TP]**

**Tatanga-Pocalypse **

**[TP]**

Deep in Outer Space, a gigantic, saucer-shaped spaceship traveled the galaxies as the passengers onboard cheered the name of the vehicle's owner who was also managing their moment of entertainment.

"Tatanga! Tatanga! Tatanga!" Tens of thousands seated around a fighting arena exclaimed to their heart's content. Over their heads, a broadcasting screen showed a purple, devil-like alien uniformed in black basking in their praises before holding his hands up for calm and ordered.

"That's enough! The time has come for Tatanga to give you tonight's fight!"

The audience cheered once more as multiple fighters from multiple places across the universe were released into the arena. After declaring numerous species from the Shroobs to the X-Nauts as "forcefully convinced" participants, Tatanga directed the audience's attention to the final three combatants.

"Hailing from Planet Earth, the Absolute Ruler of the Koopas among other species as well as the remorseless King of all things Awesome and Evil, Bowser!" Tatanga declared as the cameras and lights were directed over the large, Dragon-like Koopa who, despite glaring at Tatanga with barely contained contempt, flexed his right arm to get a positive response from the audience which boosted Bowser's ego and mood to a good degree.

"Good to know these chumps recognize charisma when it's right in front of them." Bowser commented with a chortle.

Tatanga then continued his introductions with the Human in blue and red that stood next to Bowser and had his arms folded with his glare at Tatanga, who took it upon himself to do his following words in a negative light. "Also from Earth as well, the meddlesome, happy go lucky, pudgy idiot that parades himself a hero of princesses and mushrooms, Mario!"

"What?!" Mario couldn't help but stammer in shock and became even more annoyed when Bowser laughed mockingly at him at the same time the audience themselves were booing him. "If you're looking for someone pudgy, Tatanga, look at Wario!"

**[TP]**

"He takes pudginess to a whole new level!" Mario was saying on the television in the castle belonging to his selfsame rival in yellow and purple who glared at the screen in annoyance. Wario's ire grew as he heard his friends from Diamond City as well as his sports partner, Waluigi, trying to restrain their own laughter.

"I don't have to stick around watching this!" He yelled out loud as everyone stumbled back from the angry treasure hunter. "Call me for when Mario gets beaten to a pulp!"

**[TP]**

Tatanga then concluded his introductions in a bored tone of voice as the last person from Earth came out to join up with Mario and Bowser. "And last as well as certainly least, the skinnier Mario lookalike in green."

The lookalike, as Tatanga called him, growled in anger, especially since the audience gave him no response, but the sounds of crickets chirping before finally yelling out. "I'm-a Luigi! And the only reason you don't treat me with any real response is because you're jealous that Princess Daisy actually likes me instead of you!"

"What?!" Tatanga exclaimed furiously at Luigi's words. "She does not like you at all!"

"She actually does!"

"Doesn't!"

"Does!"

"Doesn't!"

"Does!"

"Doesn't!"

Before Luigi could retort, Bowser, who was rolling his eyes from the back and forth argument, quickly grabbed him to whisper into his ears before dropping Luigi on the ground, following by Luigi himself yelling. "Does infinity!"

**[TP]**

In the castle belonging to Princess Peach, the visiting Princess Daisy exhaled in annoyance as Tatanga stammered on the TV before finally making a weak retort. "Green is a stupid color!"

"Peach, how are Bowser's people doing in finding where our friends are at and how to get to them?" Daisy turned to her fellow Princess who smiled kindly in the face of Daisy's exasperation.

"Junior told me that the Koopa Troop's engineers just finished tuning up their fastest spaceship, but Professor Gadd hasn't yet pinpointed where in the universe Tatanga is broadcasting from." Peach was telling Daisy.

Daisy groaned as she then summarized. "I come for a group picnic without Bowser pulling off any kidnappings and instead my one-time kidnapper takes both him and the Mario Brothers for gladiator fighting in space!"

"It's definitely not a game of tennis, isn't it?" Peach commented awkwardly.

**[TP]**

Clearing his throat to move forward from the embarrassing episode, Tatanga then turned his attention back to his own directed show. "Idiocy aside, it's time for Tatanga-Pocalypse!"

The audience cheered as the fights were about to start as Bowser and the Mario Bros. glanced at each other in annoyance from the poor pun.

"Even I'm not that bad with my naming." Said Bowser before adding with a shrug. "Well, it depends on the plot, I guess, but I've got better things to do then talk about puns." He then roared at the approaching fighters who stood back in fright. "Showtime!"

Trading confident looks with his younger twin, Mario said his own catchphrase. "Let's-a go!"

"Oh, yeah!" Luigi inputted as the three headed out to fight the other gladiators.

**[TP]**

**Based this off a scene from the Avengers Assemble episode Mojo World. Thought about making this a chaptered story, but I decided to just stick with a one-shot to save time for me to work on my actual chaptered stories.**


End file.
